Uncharted
by Ren Lucis Junior
Summary: Story leading Lightning to various paths where she must choose either her friends or the world.
1. chapter 1

The following content contain characters not owned by me. The script is of my own as to speak.

My first fanfic.

Feel free to give a review for improvement. Enjoy

CHAPTER_1 : Uncharted

A soft voice she always remembered. The voice she grew up hearing was of her sister. "Light. Wake up, wake up now."

"Se...Serah!" Lightning groaned, eyes filled with tears trickling down, sliding on the soft skin as the nightmare continued.

"Light, don't leave me again! You promised. Please Don't abandon us."

The pain, sorrow and guilt snapped Lightning out of her agony, sweat rolling down her forehead following the tracks of tears which were long gone.

Lips were apart, allowing for more air to inhale.

Lightning attempted to stand on her feet struggling to fight against the odd feelings she started to have.

Her breathing were intense and each time she breathed her body felt alive. While rubbing her eyes to erase the hints of cry. Her head ached with stress caused by unknown dream she saw and as if it was gonna make her insane.

She felt her body weak and sore. Her senses waking one at a time. Questioning herself for her current status. "how long have I been like this? And what in the name of Etro happened?" Lightning murmured.

She stirred up looking around and All she remembered was being with Serah, her friends and that idiotic oaf after being freed from their eternal crystal stasis.

That simple thought formed a smile on her face, but it faded as soon as it appeared.

Lightning was tensed. Her expression were mixture of sadness, happiness, "depression." She knew she had saved her sister. She knew the nightmare was over and she knew she has nothing to compromise for anything now. But what she knew right now was, the anxiety and the silence looming over her.

Her heart ached, not due to the pain but because she felt nothing. Her heart was broke. It was not a physical breakdown but her mentality. Unable to express her joy to celebrate anymore, the relief she had earned in a moment ago. Yet she felt it cripple down and shatter into pieces.

It was quiet, so quiet... she could hear the presence of nothing around. The air filled with thick fog with not a single life in sight.

"Where are you Serah?" Lightning glanced all around for several minutes in order to see if she could notice anyone or thinking if Serah was just toying with her.

Serah?,...Sazh?.. Snow?... Hope?... anyone? She howled each name till her throat was in pain and dry, but no response came back.

The more she tried to search, the more her hopes turned into disappointment. It took her all her courage, strength and emotions not to give up right now.

All her attempts, after everything she did, all those sacrific. They all do not need to go in vein.

Yet fate decide to steal everything Lightning ever loved in one single swift again. Maybe it was always meant to be for her to live a life in solitary.

She knew and told herself, Clearing her false thoughts. She can not let anyone take what they want from her no matter how bad they want and will try to snatch from her.

The moment she expressed how much she cared for her sister despite her rude behaviour. She learnt one thing and that was to enjoy all the time that was worth it.

It was her, Lightning Farron. Who did everything in her power to have what she deserved not to be taken away this time.

But something did pinched lightning thoughts,

"Was it too much in others opinion that made me a person look greedy, no matter how much I proved everyone that they were wrong, that she also deserve a second chance no matter how big mistake she committed?"

"was it?" Lightning hissed, so anyone who could hear her can feel what she was going through but no one cared like always.

Even her sister did not care because she had Snow. Since Snow entered Serah life, he never let harms come her way.

Always ready to take a direct hit for Serah and preventing her smile to fade. Everyone had someone with them in their moments. Even Sazh reunited with his son. She was left all alone.

"But no... No not yet... There is no time to lose faith and remain silent.", lightning convinced herself.

All she knew was she has to find her sister out. Serah is all she had in her family and dare she lose her again. Though Lightning had no idea where she is right now in all of the pulse she ever remembered. Her chances were thin like a thread.

She knew she has to start looking for Serah but where to start from? The whole place was unknown to her.

It was an uncharted territory occupied by those who were not even here anymore. The place was a body without soul.

All the way she walked, she saw were several skyscraper surrounded by abandoned buildings and empty streets only filled with spoils of havoc and chaos.

Dusted Vehicles and crippled down debris all around. Pure sign of no one here to guide her.

Lightning walked for long as eternity but could not recognise any of the situation. Neither how she got end up here of all places.

"This place is so huge." was the only thing she could think in her mind.

"This does not even make sense at all. Either way I am dead but also this place is not like a Valhalla I heard from stories. Valhalla is more lively than a place were the air is so foul."

"where is everyone though?" Lightning thought as she tried to keep herself away from desperation.

It was turning out to be waste of time and she walked through the city in hope of finding out any valuable piece of information.

Lightning once a soldier who blocked every emotion toward her to approach or open up, was now regreting her decision. Only if she could have got the chance to enjoy her time caring for her sister.

She Kept her pace and thinking of all those time she could have spent if she knew what was coming.

"I need to calm down. I am not dead yet that is for sure. I suppose I still have chances of finding Serah. I still have chances of getting out of this mess."

It took alot of patience for Lightning to find her answers as she found herself somewhere next to what suppose to be a newspaper stand. It was located at the middle corner of somewhere in the city.

"What's this?" Lightning picked up what suppose to be a newspaper. Searching through letters when her eyes landed on Bold sentences.

"NEFLHEIM SIGN TREATY WITH LUCIS !!"

Insomnia being place held for history to be marked." Peace at last."

Lightning was more frustrated now. Not believing what she saw and having no clue what she was reading and what all this treaty was meant to be if all she was looking around her was nothing but destruction.

"Has it been so long? I don't remember these type of kingdom back then and what the hell is a Kingdom doing.. no no no wait what am I doing in a kingdom? And what in the pulse does Kingdom exist for. I need to find some answer or I will surely get insane.. did I just time jumped or something cause I don't feel any good being around here."

Lightning walked through the streets with not a single sound to be heard. Filling herself with more questions than answer she thought, "I simply need to gather up all the mystery pieces."

Lightning tossed the paper away looking at the other side of the city were stood a A whole new level of high skyscraper within the kingdom which was obviously unique as compared to other structures.

"I should head to the other side. Maybe I will get my answers if possible."

Lightning was tired of walking looking around for several suitable vehicle, she finally found a bike intact with key. She felt lucky at the time for a sweet ride.

It took Lightning few minutes or so when she stood next to the sector outpost to palace entry. She saw a little bit of inhabitant but strange thing that took place again was they were no ordinary civilians. They were well, dressed in a uniform of Soldiers

Strange it was because they were more like Ninja. Having a mask held on their face with a designed gear around covering their eyes. They were armed well. Carrying couple of daggers on side and their back.

And their uniforms in somewhat black greyish color.

One of them walked towards her. With his relax posture. Lightning assumed the person was not feeling any threat from her presence and this thought made her defensive and prepared for the worse.

She tried her best not to make her self look tensed

Trying her best not toprovoke or do anything which may end up her in trouble which is everytime she fell into, acting first than reacting were her prime instinct.

As the person approached close, he spoke with lite and respect. Showing he has no intention to hurt civilians and had duty to fulfil. He was suspicious enough though to encounter someone in this place of all.

All lightning could sense around her was stares of other Soldiers who were prepared for trouble anytime, waiting for her to make a move to prove she was a threat.

Her attention withdrew from rest of the party as she made eye contact with the person standing infront of her.

The man stood few inches taller than her which made her gaze up.

"Sorry Miss, but you can not enter this property. It's the teritory under restriction. Leave this place at once." the soldier stated

The guard stood still with no further action or any resistance felt for couple of minutes by the person.

As soon as he could turn back to his post,

Lightning called the soldier for answers she hoped to find out. The person stood still wondering what was it gonna be and also if it was a deception or a trick of enemy, but he was kind enough to tell her few details about the situation.

"You must not be from here, So I suggest you go back to where you came from." The soldier stated her again.

"Insomnia is currently a war zone and its people have left in hope for better place to remain secure till the conflicts are over. Till than we are not sure when w..."

"Incoming!!" A guard shouted with everyone running for cover, in split second a formation formed up to encounter the assault of enemy.

Several enemy garrison equipped with heavy machinery came in sight.

The impact from sudden barrage of enemy first wave attack stunned Lightning from head to toe.

The unexpected shock her body absorbed took over her completely, lost in her sub conscious. Her body began to fell down on the concrete surface and was caught by soldier.

"Miss, are you all right ? Miss...? hey, come over. Help her out." The same soldier tried to lookout for any threat and helped Lightning as he shouted for support.

The suppressing fire from enemy was devastating and the soldiers were holding their ground steadfast until reinforcement arrived. Till than it was all up to them to prevent enemy to breach the frontline.

While Lightning was still in state of unconsciousness

she had no clue what was about to change her life onward as she drifted into the world unknown to any living being.

It was dark. So dark even light would fail to brighten the whole place.

Lightning checked herself for any surge of pain or injury but felt nothing. Before she had any time to think of about anything, several life form took place in front of her who were standing tall before her to even calculate or predict their height.

They surely looked like warriors from what they were wearing were creepy looking armour and were shining in blue aura 'celestial being' was the word to describe them.

"Lightning Farron." One of the spirit spoke. "You are the key to our bloodline survival. Every moment of your life was nothing compared to the one right now."

"Guide Prince Noctis. Help him and you will get your answers. The future depends upon your decision."

Before Lightning could say anything she was completely awake, able to twitch her fingers to confirm she was not dead yet.

The soft fabric of cloth on her wounds gave her slight irritation. Slowly opening her eyes and looking around she moved herself up to adjust, finding herself in a room.

With an audible groan she alerted the other person in the room with her who was busy doing her work.

The nurse rushed toward Lightning helping her stay in comfort. "Don't, your wounds are still fresh they need to be recover yet." Nurse implied and left her alone in the room, making a quick move out in haste

Lightning observed the room she was in the mean time. It was luxurious indeed to admit. A royal bed for one. A classic fire place right next to opposite side wall.

To her left few feet away from doors stood a large window sized portrait of Etro, in the middle of the room were few chairs and a couch. To her right was curtains slide away from window doors which led to a medium sized balcony.

The room was medium sized and with so many furniture it was filled with. The place looked cozy.

It is a dream of every single person to have a room similar to this one for stress free environment.

"Oh god!! It feels like all I have been doing is getting knocked out everytime like a weakling." Lightning complained to herself.

It had been long for Lightning being left alone in the room as she heared several footstep approach towards the room door.

"Your Highness, She could be a spy infiltrating our city like the previous one and the sudden attack must be our enemy plan. You can leave it up to me, I will make her speak out the information about the whole plot."

"No need, Ignis. I will handle this one myself. You can go and do something else that is important for the plan to succeed."

Ignis went silent at the command. Before the man named Ignis could argue, he was silenced for the moment before he could speak. "I will wait for you to begin the plan with." Ignis reminded the man as he walked off away from the group.

"Your highness you should listen to the fact before you proceed. She has been weak due to the unexpected event, leading her to an interrogation right now may lead her to critical stats. Please be careful... when you speak, sir."

The doctor did his best to inform Prince before any other things to clear out.

"Leave us." He commanded, with an intimidating looks making the doc. and nurse attend other patient in the infirmary and obliging what they were offered to do with no retaliation. Leaving the corridors in silence.

The door was pushed and came the Prince with a steady walk. "I think you are prepared to answer some question without hesitation." Not a man to talk with long phrase. He simply cut the chase into nothing but direct need to simple answers.

Lightning observed the person. He was like about her own height and not too skinny or muscular. Just an average guy and indeed a good looker. "what the hell did I just say?" Lightning sighed as she broke away from her thoughts.

The guy was wearning all black from head to toe which matched his hair colour which were spiked mostly backwards, on his left hand remained a bike glove, considering as one of accessory. His clothes gave a hint of luxury the person lived in. Not too formal but most likely casual attire.

The persence of "highness" made Lightning her calm aside. Feeling vulnerable for the moment of what he might ask.

Never thought she would see a real life royality.

The Prince took a seat next to her bed. Giving a familiar look of patience and hostility.

"Water?" Prince asked which was replied with a nod.

Noctis handed her a glass of water, pouring water from the bottle as he saw her sipped all in one.

"Must have been really thirsty. You have been out for days now." Noctis spoke while he noticed her and memorizing her looks.

Soft wavy rose pink hair, unique stylized and those aqua eyes. And almost flawless skin if it was not for the bruises which would heal in no ttime

All those feature for sure could make any woman jealous and men to fantasies.

"Umm, she moaned in severe jolts of pain. My body hurts, and where am I right now? Lightning said in the lowest pitch and soon realization struck her on hearing out she was out for days. She breathed in heavy trying to relieve herself from her suffering.

The Prince took his time to answer where she was when she looked relaxed. He was himself lost in the woman beauty, realising he was staring at her made him slightly blush. "Good thing she did not notice and there was no one else to either notice."

He had never seen a women of such caliber. Who knows what all she has in store for the Prince to be availed.

"Infirmary."

The prince answered her question.

"Infirmary? It does not look like one." Lightning said in slight amusement. Trying her best to avoid conversation as best as she could.

few minutes of silence soon broke again as Prince further attempted to speak.

"I should introduce myself first. My name is Noctis Caelum."

"Noctis?" Lightning whispered his name which she was thinking about from her recent dream or was it just a coincidence.

Noctis knew that not many people know of him because he was too shy or to say anti social to even introduce himself in public. He did show up eventually to the public when he was little and few appearance recently.

Trying his best not to stare at her and make her feel uncomfortable, he only looked at her for few moments.

The room felt in silence. As if there was no need of rush to make things clear. He knew he has to crack out every little information the woman carried, cause if not Ignis surely will do make a scene out of it. No doubt in this world of war, deception is the weapon of choice everyone has a way to represent.

"Why were you here in the first place when all of a sudden Tenebrae assaulted?" he further pushed the conversation.

Noctis interrogated with only question which were not being answered. He had patience for the time.

The awkward silence made situation tense, with no further due. Lightning finally answered back after breaking off her daydreaming.

"I don't. I was looking for directions and answer. It's my first time here. And I don't recognise much. I... I have no idea what happened out there

Sorry for trouble and I appreciate your people help but I have things more concerning at the moment."

Lightning attempted to stand up but almost fell but Noctis pinned her back to the bed.

"You are still recovering. I don't know where you from or where you were heading to. Right now you need rest.

I will see you later and try to be reasonable." Noctis said without being answered.

The sudden action brought chills from up to down in Lightning body.

No one ever dared to touch her as he did and that made her getting raged to some point as he let her away. This was the 2nd time she was unexpectedly caught of surprise.

His voice not that of generosity but of a commanding one which he used on others which mean, he do not take any no or excuse.

"Keep in mind that there are still enemy ready to charge so do not bother getting out of here. We do not like our guest being troubled."

A couple of Glaives will be assigned to help you out if you need anything just call for them." Noctis said.

And yes, " make yourself feel like being in your own room. I have hope for you, if you will cooperate with us later on. " Without any other thing to speak off about Noctis left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter_2 : Accepting hospitality

Lightning remained asleep for the rest of the hours before darkness started to engulf the bright Sun.

Being tired of just laying in the bed. She was unable to perform simple task including moving around without support. The shock from earlier blast made her sense numb which made her sort of handicap.

For minutes she hesitated.. not knowing how she will coup up with what she was about to do and finally mustering all her courage to command someone. She called for help.

"Glaive?"

On Lightning command a woman dressed in familiar uniform entered the room with a bright smile offering her assistance she could provide.

"How can I help you?" She asked Lightning as she bowed a little to respect.

The woman Lightning was staring at reminded her alot about herself. She was similar in some way she remembered right now.

Obedience could be reflected without doubt and the determination boosted by the responsibility.

Lightning returned the guesture, smiling in return.

"Can you help me get off this bed? I want to head out for some fresh air."

The Glaive stepped next to Lightning helping her up from her resting position and moving towards the balcony.

Slowly and steady not to make things worse, they made it out. The sunset appeared to be one of the precious gift right now.

It's fading rays rejuvenated Lightning. The Glaive saw a relief in the patient eyes. She was really gorgeous or to say beyond comparison.

Hey, What's your name? the Glaive asked with hint of excitement to befriend with her.

"Lightning." She whispered, enough audible to the listener. Though she remained neutral and did not shift her gaze from the now dark sky.

The city remained silent and only handful of lights including street lamps were visible. For spotting any disturbance while guards patrolled the area.

Since the atmosphere remained still for a moment Glaive introduced herself to continue their talks.

"My name is Crowe Altius. Mage of the Kingsglaive.

It's nice to meet you Lightning."

"Glaive huh!" Lightning looked amused by the title they were given. It was much attractive though, so Lightning did like to know more from her.

They both got nice with each other. Lightning got to knew awhole lot of information regarding the place in crisis.

The War between Neflheim and Lucis Kingdom which was the only country to withstand might of Neflheim arsenal. But due to the capture of Lucis Crystal, Insomnia was nothing now and to be considered as threat.

The conversation between them was later halt by another Glaive who dropped in on permission.

Crowe stood still, pointing to the newcomer who stood there with his cool. "Lightning, this is Nyx Ulric. He is also the incharge of us for your security and Nyx meet Lightning Farron."

Lightning nodded in reply.

"You sure can take a hit after that blow in the battle zone." Nyx complimented her and to that Lightning raised an objection.

"Why is that you got to remind it all of a sudden? What done is done."

"Well if it was not for you Lightning, Nyx would not be here walking in one piece as he do right now. He got lucky when he jumped to save you or else he would be an open target." Crowe explained as she patted Nyx back on his lucky moment of that day.

Lightning felt both proud and weak for being such a delicate being at the same time. Though it was hard to admit, she thanked him in return for saving her life.

Nyx being only few minutes of guest among the both informed them as he realised why he was here.

"Well it's already past 7:10, we must hurry. Prince and the others are waiting for our arrival."

Lightning looked confused as she turned to Crowe who in return gave her a smile to assure everything is alright.

It took about 5 minutes for them as they walked through corridors which was guarded by couple of soldiers.

At the end turn they were next to a large double door leading in to other side.

The door being pushed revealed several other glaives who were divided in groups. The trio passed many as they reached other side of the room which was connected by a door.

"Well, Lightning we will be here when you are done. Just take it easy ok." Nyx advised as he and Crowe soon went towards the group members.

Lightning took a deep breath and pushed the door open and entered in.

Noticing the Prince and few other persons with him settled down around the table.

They all had their eyes fixed on the appearance of new one in long time.

"Welcome, It's Pleasure that you could join us.

And looks like you are now much better. Did the glaives took care of you as needed?"

Noctis asked as he pointed her to have a seat among them.

As she approached the table she took a seat opposite to the noctis.

Each seat was occupied by person she had yet not met and did not wished.

To her right was a blond hair boy almost her age who was aiming at the tall person who had a scar around his left eye sitting at left side of Noctis. Next to him was a guy with specs as he had his focus on her with his eyes completely giving signals saying " I know your plan of being here and you might be wise to think twice before acting." which at some point made Lightning frown. The one chair next to noctis right was empty. Wondering why that might be because it looked like for someone more respected who yet did not attended. Though she felt it was none of her damn business.

"Why am I here?" Lightning asked as she tried her best to tolerate the blonde to get his face smacked by her fist leading to a broken nose and some teeth

Noctis knew Prompto eagerness to get a better detail about the guest which caused him to sigh. Noticing Noctis, the big guy glared at the blonde to stop behaving like a kid.

"Well, excuse us miss." Noctis apologised " I think it was my self awareness that I forgot to ask your name at our first meeting." The Prince further added with others seem to approve his question.

"Why do you think it's important for me to tell you my name? I will be here for hardly few hours and by morning I should leave without any disturbance to cause." Lightning replied directly without creating any issue making her statement clear.

"And why are we here?" She asked not having enough faith of trusting any of them the question was obviously had to be answered by the man infront of her as he promised her he would be reasonable.

"Well, thought you would like to know them for your own benefit because you are not leaving this property at any cost. We can not risk anyone of our guest lives when the war is on heat and I have told you that beforehand."

Before Noctis could continue his talk further. few maids entered the room with serves.

"we continue our talks, I say it's time for dinner. You might be hungry and require strength to keep up if you do not want to starve the rest of the night before leaving."

The group savoured their food with delight to Lightning amazement, this day was long waited one she had need of after everything was settled.

The little chat between them finally got Lightning to introduce herself to the other.

She did not had least expected them to be friendly type by their looks, but what made her open a little was surprising for her too because of the blonde next to her who reminded her of Serah's fianće.

"Hey, I'm prompto." The blonde guy whispered to Lightning who did not responded but her attention was finally gathered somehow.

"The big guy name is Gladiolus, the one with specs who is sniping you is Ignis. And the pretty boy in black is Noctis." Prompto giggled hiding his half smirking face from others sight.

"What's your name?" Prompto asked taking his final bite.

"Lightning" she said with a little smile on her face from previous title Prompto introduced noctis by.

"Well, Lightning we'll stay in touch with ya. Take care." Prompto said as he and other two left, leaving her with only person left in the room was Noctis.

Few minutes of silence finally broke with a smile Noctis gave. "Prompto is a good friend and he sure knows how to make other happy. I have hope you can have his company sometimes annoying but still"

"So you were listening to our conversation huh? I did not expected that."

"Oh no, It's not like that. You seem to have enjoyed the dinner along with his company and it's all I care about."

I don't have any ill intention Miss.?" Noctis paused.

"Lightning Farron. That is my name and define meaning of your ill intention." Lightning stated.

"Hmm. Well what I am saying is your safety is our priority. And if I may ask do you have any business in our Kingdom? Cause your sudden appearance had made quite an impact among us."

"Ignis right, the guy who has been suspecting me to be an intruder. cause I don't care."

"I am no threat to you so you can relax pretty boy" Lightning mocked. Noticing the stunned face of the Prince.

"Well.. uh..." Noctis was embarrassed from the title and within his mind all he could think of was how to torture Prompto for the treason. "You can leave for now. Have a good night Miss Farron."

"I wish you on your journey. May the gods be with you. Farewell"

With nothing else to say, Lightning was out of words to reply for his gratitude. Finally, thanking Noctis for the dinner and took her leave.

The door open up to reveal Lightning who walked out to the corridors and being followed by Crowe.

"Hey, how did the talk went?" Crowe asked as she caught up with Lightning.

"Not much to say, but I will be leaving at morning so you are free to go now." Lightning replied with her feat getting faster to avoid any other conversation

because she knew this will only slow her in finding her sister.

The sun light was dim. The dark cloud hovered above the sky as Lightning made her journey set to the unknown.

Stalking an unknown cargo. Not until She was set up into a cross fire. Group of bandits attacking the mobile convey.

"Alright fellas, lets take this baby home with us."

The bandits formed up groups. While searching for any trap they assumed would be placed couple of mens scanned around.

Lightning being in most desperate situation had no chance but to engage when she was discovered. The doors of the convoy opened up revealing the troops inside.

"Damn, Empire. Open fire..." Everyone engaged at the platoon who were standing still. Many of the bandits took cover wherever they could. Not sure of the fact why there was no firing.

With unexpected event to happen. "system online"

The soldier spoke, their eyes lit with redness. Hands pointing at each person. "Engage" a roundhouse bullet fire spread like fear piercing through each obstacles.

The tactic used by bandits was not impressive enough to take down a military convoy full of Machine soldiers of the Neflheim. This little information she possessed was gift by Crowe back in the palace.

It took all of the fire power to at least defeat a handful of soldiers with the firearms each bandit carried.

Either they were stupid or desperate. who knew what they were planning later on cause they were pinned down and many of theirs were killed in action.

Among the survivor who begged for mercy from the ruthless programmed expressionless soldier simply burned down every single one of them alive. There now remained only one of the bandit who was cursing beneath his breathes and praying for his life or a quick death when a tall masked guy wearing one long black leather coat having a formal uniform looks. hiding most of his features came forward, from behind the troops line.

Taking a look at the last 2 survivor, when he noticed the Pink head woman he knew. He was shocked and his eyes wide open.

"Light." He whispered her name in astonishment.

He still could not believe if it was truth or illusion.

"Hold your fire." he commanded.

Removing his mask and his revealing looks were now complete and seeing him made lightning heart skip a beat.

She knew the guy and this person was close to her technically. Those facial features she recognised but slight change in his expression. It was Snow of all the person she ever imagined to meet. This made Lightning feel the land beneath her slip.

Snow turned toward lightning, not believing his sense.

"Light is that really you?" He rushed forward to meet his sister in law, at time when he attempted to give her a quick bear hug. He remembered how much he would suffer for his consequences, he cancelled his move and stood tall with a gentle smile of relief.

"Where have you been all this time?" he cried out to her in desperation.

"No time for that, tell me where is Serah and what is it with this all going on?" Lightning questioned in concern.

Before Snow could speak any further he ordered the troops to load up. "Light. We will talk later about it in the camp. You sure need lots of update on the stunt you pulled off."

It's not safe in here to stay long. We still have a long distance to cover.

There is a camp established by those cliff, that is our destination and we do not have luxury of time.

Lightning having no other choice nodded in agreement and got in the vehicle after Snow.

"How did you end up here?"

Snow sighed long before he began to speak out the story of his life in this world.

"It has been a long time. It was 3 years ago when I I found myself here. All alone, there was no one for help till I was offered to serve under command of Aldercapt Iedolas."

"I have been working under his command since than and my loyalty and service is the reason now that I am a high rank officer. My work is to get the precious cargo to the several operational bases we have in the region."

Snow told every minor details he could from past 3 years when finally he had nothing else to speak off

"What about you. When did you arrive in this place Light?" Snow asked in his turn.

Lightning was disappointed for not able to have a single word heard about Serah whereabouts.

"I found myself a few days ago here. And I am still clueless about everything going on."

Snow had his sympathy for his sister because it reminded about the same situation he had been through.

The silence was pleasing for the time being when Out of nowhere Lightning asked Snow if he had by any chances met Serah.

This was what he was not yet prepared to answer and to tell the truth about it would only hurt Light.

The conversation lay dead when a transmission was played on radio. "We have arrived at the campus."

A well deployed base in the regions of Cleigne. The cliff were excellent conditions to keep a base well hidden.

On their arrival, Lightning looked around her and all she could see was Soldiers occupied in their task in hand.

She followed Snow towards the direction he walked, entering a tent house big enough to accommodate several people in it.

A boy in his teenage spoke. Occupied in his own work even to notice the presence.

"Snow you're back. I finally configured out a way to improve Neflheim Magitek. Lord Iedolas will be amazed by the results. We need to..."

Hope Estheim turned around, feeling his words slip away as he stared at Lightning. She was Lightning, Hope thoughts soon changed into reality when he could no longer express any reaction.

Which was easy to interpret that Hope indeed had not thought of any chances of seeing another person from the time they have been here all on their own.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry, for the late post. Was having tough time to think out how to develop Noct x Light relation onward.

Here we go.

CHAPTER_3 : Change

It has been couple of month since Kingdom of Lucis began to repel and force their mortal enemy back where they came from.

Tenebrae was stretched thin in numbers even the mightiest of Neflheim failed to prevail and lost lots of their asset. It was surely concerning that Lucis has once again stood up as a threat to Neflheim.

"Prince Noctis, everyone in this room is aware that you will and are a great inspiration in battlefield but leave strategies to Commander." Ignis offered a compliment and head start.

Looking at Noctis surely made everyone come to a point that he was arrogant and still willing to do things his ways when it came to following orders, as a matter of fact his friends were dear to him and will not let them be in harms way.

"Fine." He blurted. crossing his arms and everyone preparing for the final task in hands.

"We know that peace may not last longer until we reach the core of our destruction" Cor Leonis the commander of the Crownsguard addressed the piece of information he gathered throughout his journey behind enemy line.

'This mission will be critical one. Any further delay may cause failure, be sure you are not slacking.'

Zegnautus keep . . . . Night time

The manufacturing installation of Neflheim for Magitek troops was a big deal for both the rivals.

To be here means inviting yourself to be served as a meal for the devil himself and even if you prevent the inevitable, chances of escape were little to what anyone could sort.

The plan was easy to say, Prince Noctis would have to sneak into the crystal chamber and reclaim it's power, While the others made a diversion.

Having crystal energy soaked into the Ring of Lucis would make crystal nothing more than a piece of rock.

Everyone were confined in their thoughts, barely having a conversation and leaving the atmosphere pale.

"Noct, that chick what was her name again?" Prompto asked trying to ease the mind and relax his pal.

Ignis eyed Prompto whereas gladiolus remained silent for the brief moment as they ventured the upcoming destination.

'what? You mean a girl? Noctis confirmed

'duh, ya buddy the one who keeps bothering you and make you blush' Prompto smirked at his comment leaving Noctis to feel embarrassed.

'Prompto.'

The blond starred at his friend for moments when Noctis lifted his head with a grin.

'Make your prayers' The Prince made his decision and was sure to punish his friend for such treason.

Prompto eyes twitched when he realised he pushed a little bit than he should and took a deep sigh.

Noctis began to wander in his mind as he began to memorize the woman they met that very day before this all situation was put into on the display.

They never got to knew about her whereabouts, not that was strange but deep within the Prince he was lost in her beauty. Only if he had a chance to knew her under different circumstances.

'I wonder where she might be right now. She keeps on reminding me of her.'

Noctis was snapped out of his thought. The humvee stopped on its track which was the first signal for the squad.

'Keep your comm. on, I will keep an update with the situation from here.' Ignis and couple of glaives drove the humvee to avoid enemy contact in sight.

'Let us split into 2, Libertus you will be part of the diversion and I will escort Noctis.' Nyx cleared out all doubts and proceed further.

The base was heavily guarded by several soldiers in the perimeter. Leaving only one shot to provide a in and out condition.

'wanna bet who gets highest kill streak? Gladious offered the two his thoughts on betting.'

'Only if the sniping at safe distance will not be counted for' Libertus added before Prompto settled into his position.

'Up we go, lets give our regards!'

'Bang' Prompto shot a bullet to one of the Magitek, and the whole squadron was alert. In couple of minutes more body piled up when they got spotted intentionally and the remaining force in the base fled to the cliff, advancing towards their position.

'Alright, you are good to go Nyx' Ignis signalled

Prompto kept sniping enemy until they were within range for him to pull out his shot gun. He had already made 1/3rd of the advancing squadron shot down.

Coming out of the woods and spread like wild fire. Magitek were being commanded by a bear size man.

He was really pissed off for some reason.

Gladiolus and Libertus flanked the squad, engaged in a close combat. The woods were giving them great advantage to avoid gun shots. Sometimes sneaking behind enemy.

The no. were increasing no matter how much they put their effort in defeating the tin cans.

'Hey, we need you here right now.' Libertus called Prompto for help who was busy fighting Magitek on his own with slight luck when it came to melee.

'Can't... busy wi... th my own probs.' Prompto ducks and dribbles each time he was face to face with the opponent and shooting them right on their head.

'Dang, they are tough to take out. What on Eos are they being aggressive about all of sudden ?' Prompto complained as he cleared out his path to regroup with Gladiolus and Libertus keeping each other back well.

'Well, if someone who intend to kill you, you will not be happy to oblige.' Gladiolus taunted as he swirled his massive sword, cutting and piercing through as many Magitek troops as possible.

'Move out of their, and draw them further before reinforcement pull out close.' Ignis informed the trio as they received words.

'Take cover behind me'

Libertus formed a barrier and repelled the bullets as they began to retreat in hope of being followed.

'Noctis, make it quick. Diversion will not last long as thought. We have unexpected guest'.

'What you talking about Ignis?' Nyx asked as they sprinted towards the Chamber.

'We did not expect any reinforcement but seem like there is and three soldiers are approaching to you. Be prepared.'

'We can handle them don't worry. Nyx out'

Nyx and Noctis paced up, only few meters when a silhouette came in sight. A soldier equipped with heavy armor of silver gray color walking towards them.

'Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. It's a pleasure to meet you so long. And what do we have here? Nyx Ulric.'

'Glauca, we did not expect you and your new friends here. I expect you did not come here uninvited.' Nyx kept his focus on the figures and taking the chance Noctis made his way in.

'Nyx, always a man ahead of everyone. Looks like my surprise went a waste after all or maybe not.'

Glauca took his fighting stance, prepared to clash his blade with Nyx.

'This will end here.' Nyx warned.

Without any further comments the battle began.

'Ignis, where are you goddamn it?' Prompto called, almost cleaning up the left over soldiers.

Realising the sound of motor produced by a car.

The humvee arrived at the point in no time 'Get in.'

The trio mounted up in the humvee and drove fast toward the base, fast as they could.

'What took you so long?' Gladiolus asked when he was mending his cuts and torn up clothes.

'I have jammed all the power. No more Magitek soldier will function till they back up power. This means we need to go fetch Noctis and Nyx' Ignis replied in worries.

'What do you mean?' Gladious inquired.

'Noctis is in trouble and he was set in a trap. They knew we would be coming.' Ignis replied and made motion to set his glasses.

Noctis made his way in the chamber. The doors were literally just a scrape metal that lied on the floor.

It was not thick enough to stop The Prince swords which pierced and forged a way in.

He walked in ecstasy in the chamber his weapons disappearing in thin air.

The Crystal shined bright as a star. It made Noctis please to have it back only to be interrupted by a short guy, no.. it's a kid in his teenage and woman who stood next to him.

Noctis narrowed his eyes, in rage he clenched his palm into fist. But acted to stay calm. Noctis was unsure of what he shall be worried about, he kept his gaze over them as they towards him. The feud between them was nerve breaking when Noctis decided to swing out one of his blade and point it out to warn them.

'why?' He asked but no reply ever came.

Lightning took a step ahead of Hope in order to protect her little friend if it was a battle Noctis wanted. She pulled out her gunblade ready to pull the trigger before she could get involved in close quarter combat.

Before Noctis could blink even once, Lightning lunged forward and attacked Noctis.

Noctis struggled to keep up with Lightning fighting skill whenever she pulled out a finishing blow which he merely survived. Something was wrong with her and he could see it in her eyes whenever they stood face to face and their metal collided and tried to force their way, letting their opponent guard down

She kept those feeling neutral and each time Noctis was able to repel her attacks she grew more angry.

And getting impatient she dropped down to hit the legs of Noctis to make him stumble and fall on his knees which went perfectly well.

Noctis groaned with the thump he felt surge of pain when he got his flesh cut in his left arm from his dropped weapon. He merely flinched to avoid the fact that he did not want his opponent be pleased to see him cry out.

He felt vulnerable, most of all he felt betrayed by his thoughts about her. She was stronger than any of the sworn enemy of his,' could it have been true, was Ignis right as always about her. The very woman who stood above Noctis. Her weapon ready to stab wherever she desired to and whenever. He felt himself lost in his thoughts was it the end of legacy of Lucians.

'Everyone depends on me. Luna, guys, Lucis... dad'

He felt surge of power coming from his locket when he said his final words before a creature hop out of it.

'Serah!'

A carbuncle stood mighty between them, although it was too short but the strange feeling it gave made Lightning hesitate. It generated a light sphere around Noctis and Lightning. Which started to devour them slowly into the crystal.

'What the...?' Lightning struggled to break free to prevent herself being consumed with Noctis.

She was so occupied in her thoughts, she never had figured out Serah name out of Noctis.

She glanced at Hope who stood in slumber and his body started to change up, now transformed into a tall, masculine man with maroon hairs to length of his shoulders, creepy outfit.

Before she could speak anything crystal light had already teleported them into nothing.

Lightning snapped out of her misery when she noticed her surrounding. It was a void filled with strange energy which made it glimmer due to the mix of various color.

She noticed the little creature was no longer there with them any longer. It was just Lightning and unconscious prince to accompany her. She was lost in her own thoughts when she kept on remembering the person change from Hope. She kept on wandering what in this goddamn world really was happening out.

Lost in her thoughts she glanced at Noctis left too vulnerable. She picked her gunblade and ready to end Noctis life. Though she could not muster any strength she went limp and consumed by her own doubts.

'Who are they? And what happened to Hope back there?' Lightning thoughts were consuming her whole 'was it real or just an imagination?'

'Why is it always have to be me?' Lightning began to cry out loud. She could no longer hold herself and pretend to be strong.

The time froze for her and all she did was keep starring at the never ending void. Never tried to move her limp body and her locked feeling became her only subordinate.

She wanted answers and from all those stories and details she was filled with about Serah and Noctis. She wanted her revenge.

'You will pay for what you did Noctis.' Lightning threatened the Prince who was not awake for several days that passed on without anyone even noticing.

'Even if that means ending my own life.' Lightning smirked.


End file.
